


The Edge of Glory

by Hear_the_Dokidoki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (?), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, First Time, Glory Hole, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shy Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hear_the_Dokidoki/pseuds/Hear_the_Dokidoki
Summary: - If you lied about your health status 1) fuck you and 2) I will track you down.- Do not peek. Where is the fun in that anyways?- Praise is always ok, but don’t degrade me unless I give you permission.- Do not force me to deepthroat.If you break the rules… Remember: your dick is in my mouth and I have teeth :)





	The Edge of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> So. Yeah. First smut.
> 
> I'll just,, go yeet myself into a ditch,,,, bYE

After 19 years on this Earth, Mark Lee still hasn’t had a proper relationship. Sure, there were a few dates here and there, but nothing that stuck. It doesn’t upset him on a daily basis; he already has plenty of things to worry about - studies, job, friends, family, music… His life is busy and gratifying enough that he rarely stops to ponder why love has yet to knock at his door.

The issue is that despite it all, Mark is 19. Ergo, he’s a hormonal mess. When he finds a moment to be safely alone, his hand is a great friend, but it can’t exactly fulfill all his needs and wants. As a consequence (Mark assumes it’s directly correlated), at the most impractical times, may it be during a lecture or during his bus commute, his will often wander too far, until things get slightly… out of his control. 

Of course, he lives on a college campus, a prime place to get laid. Unfortunately, all dick jokes and odd fantasies aside, Mark is kind of a romantic. He knows he could probably go off and lose his virginity to some very willing stranger during a party. He also knows he actually wants his first time to be special. He’s aware it’s old school, that his conservative mindset clashes with everything in the hook-up culture (and his own desires), but he can’t exactly help it. A part of him thinks it’s ridiculous, because honestly, what does it matter? What does anything matter? Yet, he’s never found it in him to shake off his inhibitions, and he’s always been careful of not getting intoxicated to the point of losing his principles. 

But the thoughts, the yearning and the ache… They’re becoming a real nuisance. 

Perhaps he’s close to giving in. Perhaps all he needs is a small push. 

✤

[Mark & Jaemin’s dorm room, 3:04 PM]

“Honestly, I’d give you head if you asked,” Jaemin says.

He’s sprawled out on his bed, observing Mark who’s sitting crossed legged on his desk chair. 

“I’d rather have you kick me in the guts than come any close to my dick.”

The younger smirks. “Kinky much?”

Mark wisely ignores the comment. 

“Is it because we’re friends?” Jaemin asks after a second, still wearing a smug expression. “Scared you’ll like it?”

“For one, I don’t even know that I like guys-“

“Everybody’s a bit gay.”

“-and you’re still a child to me.”

Jaemin drops an eyebrow. “I’m 18, and I have more experience than you.”

“The fact that you’ve had sex doesn’t negate that your mental age is like, 7. If we’re generous.”

“At least I’ve had sex,” Jaemin retorts with a wide grin. 

Mark exhales. “I’m just doing things at my own pace.”

“This is what?” Jaemin soldiers on. “Our third conversation about your horniness this week?”

There’s a pause.

“So?” Mark mumbles. 

“ _So_?” Jaemin echoes dramatically. “Find someone to fuck! Go wild!”

Mark lowers his eyes. “It’s not that simple...”

“Except it is??”

Mark heaves a sigh. “I can’t just…” He hesitates. “If I sleep with someone, it’s gonna be a turning point in my life, you know? I won’t be able to forget about that person. What am I supposed to do if like, I run into them on campus?”

“It’s just a one-night stand.”

“It’s not _just_ , it’s- it’s a lot! That stranger will have seen me naked!”

“How outrageous,” Jaemin comments solemnly. 

“I hate you,” Mark mutters, and the younger one only laughs. 

Mark pouts and spins his chair so he's facing the wall instead of his roomate.

“What if you could stay anonymous?” Jaemin suddenly asks. 

He doesn't reply, but he slowly turns back.

“What if there was a way you could have some fun while keeping your identity to yourself?”

“If your idea involves questionable websites, the answer is _no_.”

“No websites,” Jaemin affirms.

He stares at Mark, waiting for the latter to urge him on. 

“Yeah?” Mark says reluctantly. 

An amused smile. 

“There’s word going around that there’s a glory hole in the restroom of the school’s museum’s.”

A long pause.

“We have a museum?” Mark lets out. 

“Apparently,” Jaemin chuckles.

Another pause.

“Well?” Jaemin asks. “Will you go?”

“Stick my dick into a hole in some wall?”

“Yeah!”

“That sounds like a great getaway to STDs.”

“I heard it’s well organized,” Jaemin retorts. “Loads of rules and precautions.”

“It’s a glory hole,” Mark repeats.

“Yes.”

“By definition, it’s unsafe.”

“People aren’t always stupid, hyung. It’s not because they’re horny that they want chlamydia.”

Mark winces. “How do you even know about this?”

“That’s, uh… a long story.”

“We live together. I’m sure we have time.”

Jaemin purses his lips and looks away. 

“Jaem?”

“Maybe I’ve been?”

“ _What?_ ”

“Look, I was on the school’s lgbtq subreddit, and I stumbled upon a thread... I got curious, and one thing led to another.”

“You found it on _fucking reddit_?”

“So what??”

“That’s stupid! And dangerous!”

“WELL, it was great! He’s really good with his mouth, so...”

“ _He_?”

“Of course,” Jaemin utters. “It’s a glory hole, hyung, what did you expect?”

“I don’t usually think about glory holes!”

“Does the idea appeal to you though?”

A pause.

“I’ve never considered it.”

“You didn’t say no,” Jaemin singsongs.

Mark doesn’t bite back.

“So, you’ll think about it?” the younger questions. 

Mark grumbles something under his breath. 

“I didn’t catch that,” Jaemin laughs.

“I don’t know,” Mark says again. “I guess.”

✤

[The school's museum, 7:49PM]

Mark walks into the room. 

A step. Another. 

His breath hitches when he arrives before the second to last stall. 

There are feet dangling in the last one. 

White sneakers.

Mark doesn’t know what to make of that. Suddenly things feel too real, and he’s about to stumble away when his eyes fall on a cavity at the level of his… well… yeah. 

A white rag hangs from it. 

“Grey means closed,” Jaemin said. “But if it’s white, it means he’s there.”

Mark thinks back to all he did to get here. Went to a freaking clinic to get tested for STDs, even though he’s obviously clean. Scanned it. Messed around until he managed to blur out his name and date of birth. 

( “What if people forge it?” he asked Jaemin.

“It’d be easier to walk into a sex shop and do whatever you want then forge a whole ass report.”

“...fair enough.” )

Then, he filled in a badly formatted online questionnaire about his health habits. A day ago, he received a message on his new, empty email inbox.

It read: _Sunday. 8 PM. Bring condoms._

Yes, it was weird, but in a way, the whole journey had felt like a sick joke. 

Now, the white sneakers are moving, and panic is shooting through Mark’s system. 

A sheet of paper appears in the inch wide crack between the floor and the panel. Mark freezes. 

The paper shakes twice. The motion is dry, insistent. 

He finds himself bending down. Unfolding it. 

_Hi there! I’m your new friend ♡_

_We’re almost ready to get started, but I’d like to remind you of a couple things:_

_\- If you lied about your health status 1) fuck you and 2) I will track you down._

_\- Do not peek. Where is the fun in that anyways?_

_\- Praise is always ok, but don’t degrade me unless I give you permission._

_\- Do not force me to deepthroat._

_If you break the rules… Remember: your dick is in my mouth and I have teeth :)_

_By going forward, you acknowledge that you’ve understood all the conditions. If you’d rather keep your voice a secret, you may knock twice to convey your agreement._

Mark is going numb. He glances at the hole in the panel - the rag fills most of it, but there’s a tiny space where he can glimpse movement. Fire is coursing through his veins, and it’s not just from embarrassment. His stomach is churning, and anticipation has him on the edge of breaking out into a scream. 

He slowly bring his hand up, 

Approaches the wall,

Stares,

And stares. 

A deep breath. 

3,

2,

1.

 _Knock_ , _k_ _nock_. 

He hears movement. 

The rag falls away. 

The hole is empty.

The _glory hole_ is empty.

 _“Holy fuck_ ,” is the only coherent thought his mind supplies. 

In a daze, he maladroitly parts with his pants. He’s half naked and light headed and exposed, and _oh my god why did I do this to myself_. 

On the other side, White Sneakers utters an impatient groan, and it nearly gives Mark a heart attack. Electrified, he looks down at his half-hard member and takes in a shaky inspiration before starting to work himself up enough to be able to put on his condom. 

He’s finishing up when White Sneakers coughs.

“ _Okay_ ,” Mark thinks as he stumbles forward. “ _I can do this_.”

Then he’s poking his goddamn dick through a bathroom stall, and his thighs strain a little because he’s slightly too short, and isn’t that the most ridiculous-

A lick. 

Hot and wet. 

“Oh,” Mark breathes out, eyes wide. “Shit.” 

Fingers graze his skin, smooth and warm,

An entire hand wraps around him.

Confident, deliberate strokes. 

Mark’s hips buck forward, and White Sneakers huffs. When cold air hits his erection, he unintentionally lets out a strained whine. His hand flies to his mouth, mortification melting from his core to his entire being, but then he hears a chuckle, and soft lips are back cradling his tip, a tongue lazily brushing his slit. Mark’s heartbeat is hammering in his ears. He’s in a ludicrous position, tip-toed against a plastic panel but god, White Sneakers is _good_ , and arousal is steadily pooling in the pit of Mark’s stomach. 

A kiss,

Open mouthed. 

“Oh my god,” Mark moans. “Oh my god-”

Velvet warmth engulfing him, swirling around him.

It’s too much, too quick, and he’s too close,

Mark backs away, out of breath.

Silence. 

“You’re sensitive."

Mark’s organs do a backflip, and he might be chocking on his own spit. 

“Been over three months, yeah?” White Sneakers adds, voice like melting sugar. 

Mark realizes that he’s waiting for an answer and vaguely thinks back to the questionnaire he filled. He manages to respond with a stiff, “Yeah.”

White Sneakers hums. 

“It’s my first time, actually,” Mark murmurs, and _what the fuck why did i say that out loud_.

“At a glory hole?”

“At, uh… blowjobs.”

A long pause. 

“Are... Are you a virgin?”

He’s at loss for words, and it’s hard to think when all he can focus on is how cold his dick is without Sneakers enveloping him. 

“So, you’re like, 100% clean?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Well...”

Mark stares at the hole, disoriented. 

“Take off your condom.”

Pause.

“I’m sorry?”

“I’m saying that I want to suck you off without a condom.”

“Oh.”

He doesn’t move.

“Jeez, you’re slow. Just put your dick back in, I’ll do it.”

So he does. Sneakers rolls the condom off, and before Mark knows it, there’s a flattened tongue trailing the underside of his cock and low mewls rolling off his lips, and it’s so much that he forgets that he's supposed to be embarrassed. A shiver spreads from his spine to his toes when Sneakers takes him all in, and he only needs to hollow his cheeks for Mark to fall apart. 

“S-stop,” he says, stepping back with his eyes shut tight. 

“Come in my mouth,” Sneakers replies in a whisper. 

A beat.

“What?”

“I want to taste you,” he says simply, but his voice is hoarse and wrecked, and it has Mark aching to do anything he desires. 

A breath,

Sneakers is all around Mark again, doing everything to make him lose touch with reality. Loud moans fall out of Mark's mouth like a litany. As he comes closer to the edge, he tries to chase his orgasm by pushing his pelvis forward, but everytime he does, his finds that the pressure around him lessens - that the other is avoiding all the places that make him throb.

“Please,” Mark whimpers without really meaning to. “ _Please._ ”

He actually feels Sneakers’ lips curl up into a smile, his teeth grazing him ever so slightly in the process, until Mark is entirely buried in the heaven that is Sneakers’ mouth. He squirms, his fingers twitching as he instinctively tries to hold on to something. Another twist, another bob, and Mark is bursting out. Sneakers is careful to see him through his entire orgasm, sucking and licking until Mark has given him everything. 

Mark slips to the floor. After a minute, he can almost breathe normally. 

“Haven’t done this in a while,” comes Sneakers’ voice. 

Mark hums, still coming down from his high. 

“I enjoyed it,” Sneakers purrs.

There’s a pause.

“How should I call you, by the way?”

“Hum,” Mark utters. “...sneakers?”

The other chuckles softly, and for some reason Mark’s heart skips a beat. 

“Alright, Sneakers. You can call me Haechan.”

“Heachan,” Mark lets out slowly, weighting the name. “That’s pretty.”

“Thanks,” Haechan says, and Mark thinks he can hear a smile in his voice. 

“I, hum- I’ll see you again soon?”

“You won’t see me,” Haechan replies teasingly. “But yes, I’d like you to come again...”

“Please,” Mark blurts. 

Another chucke. "I'll contact you."

“Cool!” Mark replies, and he immediately cringes at himself.

A pause.

“You have to leave before I can, you know,” Haechan tells him.

“Oh! Right. Sorry.” 

He’s at the door when he suddenly turns back. “Thank you.”

“Your pleasure!” Haechan exclaims from the far back. 

✤

When Mark gets back home, he’s still crimson red,

And “Haechan” is the only word on his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they obviously fall in love.
> 
> 190820: Yo my friend and I came up with a plot idea for the rest. It’s sO FUCKING STUPID, but now I kind of,, need to read it,,,, so yeah sequel coming soon, maybe :’)


End file.
